


Mother's Plan

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Third Party Perspective, Voyeurism, icy queen in the north, schemeing to become the king's mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The Queen in the North is an icy, cold, indifferent woman - The King would be in need of another to warm his bed surely?Edith Collwood (original character) has been wrangled into her ambitious Mother's plan to make her daughter the King's mistress.





	Mother's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> (Collwood is a small, new House seated in the southern regions of the North).
> 
> Separating some of my ficlets from the collection.

"You can at least try child!.. for your family! For House Collwood"! Edith's mother said proudly as she brushed out her daughter's long blond hair. Edith rolled her eyes.

"Mother...the King is married....asking me to do this....what good can come of it"? She retorted as she nervously worried her lip and fiddled with some hair ribbons.

"Our House is small but growing Edith, it wouldn't hurt to curry a little favour with King Jon-"

"But like this? Mother...is it wise?...Should the Queen find out -" Edith argued.

"Oh hush! That woman is as cold as The Wall, I'm sure she's aware that her husband would seek some warmth in his bed....they were once siblings you know - nothing like kinship to put out the flames of romance....rumour has it he's already felt the heat from a certain Southern Dragon Queen".

Edith huffed. She'd end up going along with her Mother's ridiculous plan, she knew she would. They were visiting Winterfell in two days time and her Mother had spent three moons preening and pressing her, whispering words of encouragement behind her Father's back (for he would surely despise her harebrained scheme).

Apparently she was to seduce King Jon. Or so her Mother said.

She supposed it wouldn't be so bad, the King is rumoured to be very handsome, brooding, but handsome.

It wasn't as if Edith was a maid either - her husband had been charming, too charming it seemed when he was killed only five moons after their nuptials when he was caught in bed with the Stable Master's wife. The fool.

"There" her Mother said to herself as she finished her hair fussing and stepped back to appraise her efforts "if we present you to the King thus then he'll be blinded by your beauty - I'm sure of it"! She clasped her hands together in glee.

Edith surveyed herself in the mirror. Her mother had commissioned a few new dresses and this one dipped almost indecently low about the neck. Edith watched the flush on her chest at the sight of herself. Her natural blush was hidden behind rouge and her lips sported some beeswax to make them look plump and soft. Edith thought it all a bit much. She liked her hair though.

***********

Winterfell was so much larger and grander than she thought it to be - what exactly it was she expected she could not say, it was the seat of the King and Queen after all.

Like the weather, the people of Winterfell seemed frosty too. Edith was used to the warmth and familiarity of a smaller household and found the contrast curious as she smiled widely at the castle's other visitors and staff only to be treated to curt nods and indifference in turn. The only exception was a rather attractive yet shy stable hand, who had actually returned her smile in an adorably nervous manner. _Mother would not like it should I make a friend of him,_ Edith smirked to herself.

If she thought the people to be cold and closed then that was nothing compared to Queen Sansa herself. Edith watched her in awe up on her weirwood throne that perfectly matched her husband's. The rumours of her beauty were sorely inadequate - she was so, so much more than what they had proclaimed - more beautiful, more fierce, more intimidating, more regal, more graceful....just _MORE_. Edith hardly noticed the dark handsome man sat on the throne next to her - a man with eyes that scanned the room while his jaw clenched to indicate his discomfort at the number of people in the hall.

His gaze paused when he saw her, eyes skimming the ridiculous dress Mother made her wear and then back to her face, he shifted in his chair and glanced at his icy wife. She'd caught the exchange of course, the Queen seemed shrewd and all too aware with her glacier blue eyes. Eyes that met Edith's a few too many times, forcing her to inspect the flagstone floor instead.

*************

"You must go to his chambers before the feast ends tonight" her mother whispered in her ear on their sixth night at the great castle.

"What"?!

"It's been days now Edith and we've made no inroads whatsoever.... now's not the time to be coy...he won't be able to resist...come, let's go to his rooms and you can wait for him there...say that you were lost should he really not show any interest but I'm sure that won't be the case" her Mother ushered in whispers as she nudged Edith to a standing position from her seat. She grabbed her hand and began practically dragging her out of the hall.

Whilst they wandered the hallways, looking for the Lord's Chambers Edith contemplated her next moves.

She could simply slip from his room before he returns and claim to Mother he'd refused her, or....perhaps she could offer herself to him? It had been almost a year since her foolish husband's death and for all of his faults, his prowess in the bedchamber was not one of them. Edith missed that.

"Now, this must be it" Mother said as they stopped outside a room with a large oak double door which was intricately carved with depictions of weirwood trees and wolves.

"Be clear with your intensions girl... and all will be well" Mother says as she fusses with her daughter's blond locks. Edith frowns when she starts to loosen the laces at the front of her dress, showing even more of her flesh.

"I'll be waiting for him in his rooms Mother, how much clearer could my intentions be"? She responded a little angrily. Her mother ignored her tone and pushes her into the chambers, shutting the great door behind her with an ominous thud.

The room was uncommonly warm for how large it was and Edith noted that a fire had already been lit in the hearth. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to The Old Gods that she had not intruded on the servants - she's not sure she could have outlived her embarrassment.

Edith began walking around the room, trying to decide what she would do whilst taking in the grandeur and opulence of the place. It had nothing compared to some of the southern decors she was sure, but her King was the King of Winter and the North held no place for ostentatious frivolities. Edith felt oddly proud of that before she remembered her own ridiculous appearance this night.

She hastily re-tied her laces before trying to tug her dress a fraction higher. Noticing a dressing table, she starts to rush over to it, intending to rub the silly rouge from her face. She stops half way. _A dressing table? Why should a King-?_

Edith looks more closely at the items in the room - brushes, combs and pots of lotion on the dressing table, a piece of unfinished needlework on an embroidery hoop on the table by the hearth, a pale blue robe draped across the back of the chair.

She closes the gap to the dressing table and lifts a single long copper red strand of hair from the ivory comb.

_Oh Gods! This isn't The King's Chamber's, this is-_

Edith's thoughts die as soon as she hears someone approach. She looks around, frantically searching for a solution. She considers her Mother's ridiculously thinly veiled excuse from before but thinks better of it when she notices the door to an antechamber.

Edith had only enough time to pull the door to before not one, but two people entered the room.

"You shouldn't have said that to Lord Gaurdtree tonight your Grace" a woman's voice drifts through the open crack of the antechamber door. The comment was met with a very Northern sounding grunt.

"Any man who so brazenly stares at my wife deserves to be made a fool of" a man answered. Edith peeked through the opening, her eyes confirming what she already suspected - King Jon and Queen Sansa.

The redhead chuckles "I am their Queen Jon, people will look at me".

"Aye, but his glare was different, I didn't like it" the King answered as Edith saw him come up behind the Queen and place his hands on her hips.

"Jealous my King"? She turns her head to him.

"Very" he says as he bends to nibble at her neck.

_Mother was wrong,_ Edith thought as she watched the couple.

"If anyone should be jealous, it's me your Grace" the Queen hums as the King continues his attentions on her opalescent skin.

"And why's that my Queen"? He asks her earlobe.

"More and more Lords seem to be bringing their daughters to court... I dare say over half of them have ambitions of becoming your mistress".

King Jon groans in response "I know....did you see the Collwood girl? Trussed up like a dessert she was" he shook his head.

Edith's cheeks flamed - she was sure the rouge would not be able to hide this level of embarrassment. She silently cursed her Mother and vowed to never again listen to one of her plans.

"Don't be so harsh on the girl" the Queen says, catching both her husband and Edith by surprise.

"Why ever not" the King scoffs. Edith notices one of his hands has roamed up his wife's bodice and is now cupping her breast over her dress.

"Because, after speaking with the Mother, I have a sneaking suspicion it is all the parent's doing...and besides, the girl looks to me more than she does you"

King Jon chuckles at that. "Aye, I'm a poor substitute for your beauty... perhaps she intends to become your mistress"?

The Queen laughs out a musical sound before turning in her husband's arms and becoming somber. "Littlefinger cornered me again today" she said so softly Edith barely heard her. She saw the King's jaw clench.

"He tried to kiss me this time" she whispered.

"He what"?! The king roared, making Edith jump in her hiding place. "I'll kill him"! He growled "We must have made enough progress with Lords of the Vale by now Sansa, let me kill him"!

"Hush my love" the Queen silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Soon Jon, soon. Just a few more Lords to bring into the fold...and then you can have him" she pauses to place a tender kiss on her husband's lips. "But for now my King I should like for you to use your energy elsewhere" she says suggestively. Edith swears she witnessed the Queen's hand pass over the Kings breeches.

"As my Queen commands" King Jon hums in response.

_Mother was VERY wrong!_

 

******

Edith remembers wondering exactly what the King was doing when he knelt down and disappeared beneath his wife's skirts - the Queen seemed to like it very much, whatever it was. Edith thought perhaps this is something they only do this far north.

She also remembers, with shame, the feeling that she should look away when he bent her over and took her roughly from behind. Edith herself began to pant along with the royal couple as their flesh slapped and their cries intermingled.

Luckily, they'd decided to move out of sight to the enormous bed after that and, after some more writhing, moaning and declarations of love and dedication, Edith had deduced it was her chance for escape, the King and Queen having fallen asleep in each others arms.

_Good for them_ , she thought with a grin as she made her way back to her Mother's guest chambers, ready to tell her all.

However, she stopped in her tracks once she was almost there and decided to turn on her heel to go and find that handsome Stable Hand instead. Perhaps she would even find out what the King had done underneath the Queens skirts.

 

 

 


End file.
